1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diffuser arrangement for a motor vehicle, having a diffuser channel and a control element for controlling air flow through the diffuser channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Front diffusers are used on the front end of a vehicle, and rear diffusers are used on the rear end of a vehicle to achieve a targeted airflow under the vehicle to improve the downforce of the motor vehicle. The term diffuser as used in motor vehicles in motorsport refers to active surfaces in the underbody region of a motor vehicle. An active surface of this type also can be referred to as a diffuser channel and can improve the aerodynamics by way of a suction action. A diffuser may have an asymmetrical shape to achieve a pressure distribution in the underbody, and thus additional downforce.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,340 discloses diffuser arrangements with flaps as control elements. The flaps are arranged at the end side of the respective diffuser channel and allow the flow through the diffuser channel to be adjusted.
It has been found, however, that the flap arranged at the end side of the diffuser channel permits dirt to be introduced into the diffuser channel. The dirt can accumulate in the diffuser channel and may impair the downforce of the motor vehicle, for example because the flow through the diffuser channel is reduced or because the actuation of the flaps is disrupted.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a diffuser arrangement that is of simple construction, and to permit a controllable flow through the diffuser channel of the diffuser arrangement with reduced fouling of the diffuser channel.